A Pacific Morning
by HaruKuro
Summary: Un matin au 221b Baker Street.


**A Pacific Morning**

L'aurore s'est levée depuis une heure et une dizaine de minutes. Tu t'extirpes des draps mollement, comme au ralenti, tu t'assois sur le lit et regardes tes jambes nues sans les voir. Une main passe sur ton visage pour frotter tes yeux encore tout ensommeillés, tu as fait ce mouvement par habitude. Un bâillement quitte ta gorge enrouée, tu ébouriffes tes épis blonds et tu arrives, par une quelconque force puisée au plus profond de toi, à te lever et à te traîner pour t'habiller un tant soit peu. Ce vieux pull beige et ce caleçon feront amplement l'affaire. Pourquoi tu es nu, tu ne t'en souviens pas et tu n'es pas encore assez éveillé pour vouloir connaître la réponse. Tu descends l'escalier à pas lourds et pesants, te rends dans la cuisine en te grattant la joue où la barbe commence à poindre et remplis la bouilloire d'eau pour te faire un bon thé comme tu les aimes. Tu ne te soucies ni des pieds qui trônent sur la table à manger, ni des yeux en bocaux posés près du sucrier, ni du matériel de ton colocataire qui a transformé depuis longtemps la cuisine en laboratoire privée. Ou en nouvelle chambre froide, peu importe.

Tu n'entends ni les pas qui descendent l'escalier – normalement tu es le seul à faire ça – et tu es bien trop obnubilé par ton thé que tu ne sens même pas sa présence entrer dans la pièce. Ce ne sont que les bras qui t'entourent qui te font légèrement sursauter, et encore. Tu as un sourire niais qui se peint sur tes lèvres, tu passes une main dans les boucles brunes qui se pressent contre ta joue tandis que la tête qui les possède se pose sur ton épaule, elle non plus pas tout à fait réveillée.

Tu te dis que les trois nuits blanches d'affilée à poursuivre un tueur en série qui est obnubilé par les peluches en forme de lapin et qui laisse des comptines pour enfants comme indice sur le prochain meurtre, c'est terminé pour toi. Mais au fond, tu sais aussi que non, ça ne sera probablement jamais fini, tu aimes trop courir avec Sherlock dans les rues londoniennes et comprendre pourquoi les criminels font ça pour t'arrêter en si bon chemin. Tu as de nouvelles vies à sauver, pas à supprimer comme tu le faisais parfois en Afghanistan pour sauver la tienne. Tu préfères mener ta propre guerre entre les immeubles de Londres, sa « tranquillité » n'étant qu'une façade à offrir au beau monde alors que dans ses veines, dans sa chair, dans son sang, tu sais quels mensonges sont cachés et quels travers de l'homme poussent réellement.

Chaque jour tu les côtoies. Chaque nuit tu les poursuis, dans le but de les éradiquer. Chaque heure tu fais fonctionner tes méninges pour arriver à te surélever parmi la populace quotidienne et pesante. Tu n'es pas fait pour une vie monotone et tranquille, tu le sais et tu l'as compris depuis longtemps. La valeur de la vie, la valeur que tout le monde oublie, tu veux la sauver, tu veux lui redonner toute son importance. Tu cherches à lui donner un nouvel éclat, une nouvelle saveur. Sherlock est là pour comprendre, pour essayer de te comprendre, toi, et tes principes. Car finalement tu es une énigme pour lui aussi. Tu ne le sais pas mais tu le sens, instinctivement. Ta chair, inconsciemment, te le fait ressentir doucement. Et tu souris quand tu le vois tenter de se rouvrir au monde, de réfléchir à la question essentielle. Oh ! tu ne le changeras pas, on ne transforme pas Sherlock Holmes comme ça, en un claquement de doigt. Tu ne veux pas le changer. Tu veux juste le faire évoluer, dans le bon sens. Pas dans celui de Moriarty, dans le tien.

Tu te tournes légèrement pour lui coller un baiser sur ses fines lèvres. Il a fermé les yeux, s'est rendormi ou s'est un instant assoupi. Tu souris, attendri, et te sens heureux de le voir ainsi : relâché, détendu, calme, en paix avec le monde et lui-même. Tu le sais, tu es un privilégié, le seul à pouvoir l'observer dans ces courts moments de silence où la sérénité règne en maître. Comme tu es le seul à l'entendre jouer de son Stradivarius sans qu'il ne massacre un morceau pour s'épancher de son énervement envers Moriarty ou son frère ; comme pour cracher sa colère envers un monde qu'il ne l'accepte pas car il ne s'est pas adapté selon ses désirs. Ou parce qu'il en a envie, aussi. Il ne faut pas donner d'explications sans cesse sur les moindres faits et gestes de Sherlock. Parfois, elles n'ont pas le moindre sens pour un être humain. Elles n'ont probablement aucun sens pour lui-même.

L'eau est prête. Le plus lentement possible tu attrapes une tasse, une deuxième, tu verses l'eau, tu prends les pots de thé divers et prépares les boissons par petits gestes, lents mesurés. Le seul détective consultant de la terre s'humecte les lèvres, se rapproche de toi et enroule son bras autour de ta taille en marmonnant quelque chose. Tu ne saisis pas ce que c'est mais tu t'en fiches.

Sauf que Sherlock répète ce grommellement inaudible. Tu fronces les sourcils, tournes le visage et le vois avec un œil plissé, encore embué par la nuit, qui te regarde sans vaciller.

-Dois faire... courses. Lait. Toi.

Tu ouvres la bouche, la refermes, souris comme tu as l'habitude de faire : avec amusement et légèrement crispé sur les coins. Tu ne relèves pas, tu sais comment vous fonctionnez, et puis il est proprement impossible que tu réussisses à faire bouger Sherlock jusqu'au magasin le plus proche. Non. L'idée ne t'est même pas venue à l'esprit. Tu n'arrives même pas à imaginer l'assimilation entre Sherlock et les courses. Non. Aucune chance. Pas possible.

Tu acquiesces en haussant les sourcils, lui commence à se rendormir sur ton épaule. Non pas que cela est gênant, mais c'est légèrement inconfortable. Tu l'invites à s'installer sur le canapé, il fronce les sourcils. Tu t'empresses d'ajouter que tu viens aussi. Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour bondir à la douche. Il semble rassurer, hoche vaguement la tête et c'est avec ce grand enfant que vous vous posez sur le dit canapé, celui où il reste un peu de taches de divers aliments : huile, encre, lait, thé (ta faute quand Sherlock t'a dit qu'il comptait acheter des ruches et que tu as tout recraché version lama) et d'autres. Dont certaines, tu ne veux pas savoir leur provenance. Le plaid sur vous, tu bois doucement ton thé en souriant comme un débile – selon toi – car le preux détective s'est profondément rendormi sur toi, contre tout ton côté gauche, en position fœtus, les poings sous le menton, sa tête posée sur ton épaule, tout contre ta joue. Et tu adores ça, quand Sherlock abaisse sa carapace et se montre un tantinet... enfantin. Tu aimes ce côté qu'il ne dévoile qu'en mission. Et en dormant. C'est tout.

_Ah ! non,_ te dis-tu en levant les yeux au plafond. Quand il s'ennuie, aussi. Hélas ! Et tu soupires en espérant que la prochaine enquête arrivera vite. Tu n'as ni envie de repeindre le mur, ni envie de cacher toute arme, à feu ou blanche, et encore moins envie de t'isoler à l'extérieur quand il martyrise son pauvre violon. Lui aussi, un jour, mieux vaudrait que tu le caches pour le préserver de la folie meurtrière de Sherlock quand il n'a rien à faire. Quand son disque-dur ne tourne pas à plein régime. Tu ne te soucies même plus de la comparaison entre une machine – un ordinateur – et Sherlock, car lui-même doit se penser comme tel. Mais tu sais qu'au milieu de son fatras électronique, tu réussis, _toi_, à lui redonner quelques sentiments humains. Pas beaucoup, mais un peu quand même, et c'est un beau combat de gagner.


End file.
